The Healer
by nmesih
Summary: Lili Rosemary Drew is just a normal girl. Right? At least that's what she thinks. Until she finds out a small detail that her mom 'forgot' to tell her, like how she's a demigod. Her life changes, forever, because of one person. But she also changed that person's life. Her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so welcome to this fanfiction. Please note that if you just clicked on this and now want to click away, please don't. If you don't like it, don't judge a book by its cover. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say this again, so pay attention. I don't own Percy Jackson. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

My name is Lili Rosemary Drew. I know, a bit too long of a name, but still a good one. My dad died of cancer when I was a baby, so I only live with my mom. She always says that my dad was a really good doctor, and they met when she sprained her leg while hiking, and he helped get her in the hospital, cracking horrible jokes the whole way. She says I inherited his talent for healing. Once, when I was 7, I ran away on a horse(I didn't even know how to ride horses), and when the police found me, I didn't have a scratch on me. I was crazy. Well, I kind of am now, too. I have ADHD and some other hyperactive disorder. I got kicked out of numerous schools I can't even count, because of best and only friend that stuck with me is Maya. I met her when I was 11 at school, and since then we became friends. She loves swimming, or should I say, she's obsessed with swimming. Maya can stay underwater for more than 10 minutes. She is shy when you first get to know her, but later on, she gets evil and funny. Not exactly evil, but close. I'm more like the tough girl at school. When you first look at me, you would think I'm popular, but I'm not. I have angelic blue eyes that my mom says are deceiving, thick auburn hair that I cut short to not bother me, and a smile like sunshine, at least, that's what my mom says. I'm shorter than most of the people in my middle school, even though I'm in seventh grade.

Today my ADHD was worse than ever. I fidgeted in my seat and played with my fingers and noticed every single detail of my teacher's new dress. There was a new student, whom the teacher introduced. His name was Nico Di Angelo, and he had dark hair that fell over his dark eyes. His olive skin looked unnaturally pale, and he had bags under his eyes. I longed to give him a long lecture about the importance of sleep and the effects it has on a human body. If I were his mom, I would've made him sleep for three days straight. After class, it was time for lunch, and I and Maya sat in our usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria, eating our lunch. Maya nudged me and pointed to Nico, eating alone, on another table. In silent agreement, Maya and I stood up and walked towards Nico's table with our lunches. We unpacked our lunches and sat down in front of him, ready for interrogation. "Hello," I said. "My name is Lili and this is my friend, Maya. We noticed you were alone, so we came over." Nico looked annoyed, but suddenly, Nico spoke up. "We need to get out of here quick. The monsters are here, I sense them." This was the first time I heard him speak, and his voice was low. "What do you mean?" I said confusedly. He stood up, and I could feel a tingly sensation on the back of my neck. Maya looked worried. She said. "We have to go, Lili. No time for questions." Something weird was definitely going on. Maya grabbed my hand and she pulled me out of the cafeteria, with Nico following. "I have to shadow travel. It's the only way." Nico said. Maya looked worried. "What if you pass out again?" "I'll be okay." He said. I was bewildered. Since when did Maya know Nico? The tingly sensation on my back was getting worse. We were in the hallway now. I heard a shriek from the cafeteria. What in the world was happening in there? Nico grabbed my hand as I heard another shriek. I tried to shake his hand off, but he held on tight, and it almost seemed like he was leading me somewhere. I squeezed my eyes shut as everything around me went dark and I felt the air compressing me. Then I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see a dense forest, the sunlight barely peeking through the intermittent branches

above. Where in the world am I? I started walking forward, but then tripped on a large, mushy,

something on the ground. I quickly stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes. I looked to see the

what I had tripped on. The large mushy something I had tripped over was Nico, the new boy. All the

details of my past situation came rushing in my mind, and I reeled from the shock. I had so many

questions to ask. I blinked, and turned my attention back to Nico, who was still sprawled on the ground,

unconscious. I kneeled down next to him and turned him over. He was surprisingly light. I frowned. He

obviously needed urgent medical care. I needed answers and this was the only way I could get them.

Slowly, I started checking his pulse. It was barely working. What happened to him? I kept working on

him; frowning when I saw the obvious neglect he treated his body. I worked furiously, in a kind of fervor.

After about thirty minutes, he showed signs of coming back to consciousness. It was time for a

little break. I stood up, and wiped some sweat from my brow. I was beginning to feel thirsty, so I started

to look for a small stream or some sort of body of water, so I could drink from it. I glanced back to see if

Nico was all right, but I couldn't see him anymore. I started panicking, sweating even more. Even though

there was no sunlight, this forest was hot. I started walking to where I came from, but to no avail. It

seemed like the forest was preventing me to come to Nico. This forest had a sort of playful, but evil vibe-

as if it was just toying with me. I laughed at my foolish thoughts, but my instincts were cautious and

afraid. After walking to what seemed like eternity, I finally stopped and slumped against a tree, my

expression glum. What was I going to do? Would I ever return home? Why did I ever leave that place

where Nico was? I could have made a trail of leaves or something leading back to Nico. I shook my head,

trying to rid myself of these gloomy thoughts. What was wrong with me? I stood up, determined to find

Nico, nurse him back to health( give him a good speech about the importance of taking care of your

body) and make him answer all my questions, and get out of this creepy forest. I started walking again,

having no idea where I was going, but still determined to reach Nico. The situation was so unrealistic I

could have mistaken it for a dream. But this is real life, I kept chiding myself. You can't just give up. Just

then, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. I whirled around, prepared to fight to the death.

But what I saw was nothing compared to what I imagined. Two sweet little kittens were playing with each

other. One was black with a white spot over its right eye, and one was white, with a black spot on its left

eye. I smiled, crouching down to inspect them further, but then frowned when I wondered why two sweet

kittens were doing in a big gloomy forest like this. I reached my hand out to pet them, but froze when I

saw they had fangs, and big fangs. On closer inspection, it didn't look like they were just playing. One

kitten had a torn ear, and the other had a large scratch on its back. I smiled nervously, inching away. What

is wrong with this forest? I wondered as I jogged away from the two little kittens.

By this time, I was getting more and more dehydrated and I kept on stopping for breaks. I felt

drained and less confident. I was also hungry. It seemed like I was passing the same trees over and over

again. I stopped for another break, disheartened and certain that I would perish in this dreaded dark forest.

I stood, and then heard a familiar sound. The sound of a waterfall. I rushed towards it, but then stopped in

dismay. It was completely black. Not one ounce of clear pure beautiful water. My face crumpled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lili reeled back in shock. A black river? This was getting too weird. First Nico shows up and does that teleporting thingy, and now black water! Lili just wanted to get out of this nightmare.

The rustle from nearby trees, and Lili whipped around to find the source of it.

Lili followed the sound of the rustle, to find a hawk, laying at the base of a tree. Carefully, Lili reached out to touch the bird. Its beak was curved elegantly , with a sharp tip. Its feathers were a beautiful melody of gold, brown, and black, swirled around to make an intricate pattern. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that one of the hawk's wing was bent at an unnatural angle.

Now, Lili was no vet, but she tried to help anyways.

She grasped the wing of the bird gently, and pulled it a little. The hawk squacked slightly, and Lili rested his wing back.

"Oh you poor thing. Let 's get that wing fixed up," Lili cooed.

She reached up, and plucked a long, sturdy branch from the tree. She found another one, roughly the same size.

Lili searched for a thing piece of rope, or string. She then remembered that she had a spool of yarn that she had bought for her mother in her back pocket.

Lili unraveled the spool, until she had a nice, long piece of yarn.

Looking around, Lili made sure nobody was watching her. She then placed her hands gently on the bird's broken wing. Her eyes closed in concentration, Lili put all her focus into healing the hawk's wing. She felt an immense surge of power, rushing through her hands. Lili peeked her eyes open, and was mesmerized by the beautiful golden light erupting from her palms.

As soon as it came, the light show was over. The hawk chirped merrily and hopped around.

Lili knew that his wing was probably still sore, so without thinking, she had created a splint around the hawk's wing with the sticks and yarn.

The hawk hopped next to Lili's lap, and pecked at her affectionately. She chuckled," You're welcome."

Lili then remembered where she was. "I have to find Nico," she told the bird. He chirped, and hopped towards the left.

"Where are you going?" Lili asked, scooping up the hawk in her arms.

He pointed his head forward, and kept chirping. "Is the where Nico is?" Lili asked hesitantly.

"The hawk started chirping wildly, as if to say, _Yes! That's what I'm saying!_

Following the bird's directions, Lili was led back to the black waterfall, where she saw a figure there, crouching down. "Nico!" she cried, running towards the boy. Immediately, he whipped around and swung a black sword at Lili, holding it at her throat. She held up her hands, as if to surrender, and said," Whoa, it's just me."

Nico lowered the sword and muttered something under his breath. "We need to go," he said hurriedly, glancing around the forest.

He looked towards Lili and gave her a weird look. "Why do you have a bird on your shoulder?" he asked. "Oh, his name is Oreo," Lili said. "I found him injured, then I healed him, and in turn, he led me to you!" Nico sighed. "You named a hawk _Oreo_?" he said incredulously. Lli rolled her eyes. "Yes. Is that all you got out of my story?"

"Yes," Nico replied. "Now come on, we need to get out of here," he said urgently, grabbing Lili's arm.

She wrenched her arm away from Nico's surprisingly strong grip. "No. First, tell me what the heck is going on!" Lili crossed her arms and glared at Nico.

He rubbed his face and said tiredly," Okay, I know I'm gonna sound crazy, but hear me out." Nico took Lili's silence as a sign to continue. "So, I'm guessing you have ADHD and dyslexia. I do too. That's because – and don't freak out – we're demigods."

Lili's jaw dropped. She did not believe one word coming out of this boy's mouth. "I swear, if you're lying to me-"she growled. "I'm not," Nico cut her off. "Everything about Greek mythology is real," he said. "No way," Lili said, shocked. Nico didn't seem like the type of person to play a prank. "The gods and stuff – they're all REAL?"

Nico nodded. "We're both demigods. That means we have one mortal parent and one godly parent." Lili's jaw dropped even more. "Are you saying that my dad is a…. _god?"_ "Yes," Nico said.

"Wow. Your breath smells like death," Lili said. Nico reeled back. " _What?"_ "I mean, have you ever heard of toothpaste? Or a tooth brush?" "Ugh! We're getting off track!" Nico growled.

"Come on," he said, pulling on her arm. "Where are we going?" "To the only safe place for demigods. Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thank you those who reviewed. It's really appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Also, please check out my Harry Potter fanfiction. Not plugging it or anything.) By the way, the rest of this story is going to be told in Lili's P.O.V. so, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

I threw up on the ground. Pleasant, right? I blame Nico and his weird teleporting thingy.

As I hurled on the ground, I felt someone patting and rubbing my back. Surely that wasn't Nico? He was all cold and distant.

"It's ok," the voice soothed. "Just let it all out." Ok, this _definitely_ was not Nico. When I finally stopped barfing, I looked up. A hill with a tall pine tree stood in front of me. But the weirdest thing I saw was a golden glittering – um sheep fleece? Not to mention the giant purple dragon curled around the tree.

I ignored the bitter taste in my mouth and stared in shock at the dragon. I think I was finally going crazy.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped and grabbed the hand and twisted it. "Ow, ow, ow!" I glared into the face of the kid who touched me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The person who touched me was a boy with big blue eyes, and blond – no, _golden_ hair.

"Ok, please put my hand down," he pleaded. Instead of listening to him, I pulled him into a headlock when I realized there were other kids with him. They were wearing armor. And they had huge weapons. What the-

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a girl who was in the armor. She held her spear threateningly. "Let him go, and put your hands up where I can see them," she growled. I glanced around, and behind her, I saw the other armored kid standing above the limp figure of Nico. I felt a surge of anger. "What have you done to Nico?"

The boy stood up and said," He's fine. Now let Will go and we'll all be fine." I glanced down at the blond boy who I assumed was Will. He gave me a cheesy grin, but winced when I tightened my hold on him. I could tell he was struggling, but I had taken self-defense classes for a reason.

"Why should I trust you?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. The boy put down his giant sword. "We're not here to hurt you," he said calmly. "I dunno about that," the girl said.

"Ignore her. Just put down Will and let's talk things out," the boy said. Reluctantly, I dropped him.

"My name is Chris. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." "Camp Half-Blood," I breathed. "Are you guys friends with Nico?"

"Yes! Now come with us. We'll keep you safe," Chris said eagerly. I nodded.

The girl put a surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder and guided me towards the hill.

As we walked to the top, Chris suddenly stopped. "I hereby give Lili permission to enter camp," he said. When I passed under the large sign reading _Camp Half-Blood,_ I saw a beautiful camp. There was large building in front of me, and fields of some plant next to it. There was also a forest to my left. In the distance, I could make out an amphitheater. There were rows of cabins, each different colors, from what I could make out in the moonlight.

There were a few other landmarks that I couldn't make out in the sparse light.

A bird's cry pierced the night. I looked up and saw Oreo. "Oreo!" I cried. Oreo landed on my shoulder and started preening his feathers.

Chris, who was carrying Nico, was looking at me weirdly. "Why is there a hawk on your shoulder named Oreo?" Will asked.

"He's my friend," I said defensively. "We're here," the girl interrupted. Rude.

We filed into the building into a large rec room with a ping-pong table. I shivered. The last time me and ping-pong tables were involved…..well, it wasn't pretty.

Will opened a door, and held it open for us. Would it lead into Narnia? I didn't know, but I was excited.

Instead, it just turned out to be an infirmary of some sort. You know, the usual endless rows of cots and nightstands lining both walls.

There were a few occupied cots, but otherwise, it was empty. "Lay him down here," Will said to Chris, pointing to one of the cots. He lay Nico down there gently. Nico was passed out, but he looked peaceful. Almost like an angel. The girl pushed me down onto one of the medical beds. I glared at her, and she glared back.

"Wait here for Will," she ordered and then left the room. I huffed. Who did she think she was?

I looked over at Nico, where Will was checking his pulse and holding a glass of what looked to be apple cider. Will had a tender look on his face as he looked over Nico.

He put the glass down and looked to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm good, just a little shocked about things. Also, I'm kinda feeling queasy from the teleporting thingy Nico did," I said.

Will sighed and said," He keeps pushing himself. It's not good." Will walked over and gave me a…..lemon bar? I shrugged and ate it. I was shocked that it tasted like Crazy Bread from Little Ceasars, a pizza shop.

Will came over and felt my forehead. "What does it taste like?" "Crazy Bread," I said, confused. He stopped and looked at me.

"As in the breadsticks from that one pizza shop?" I rolled my eyes. "Little Ceasars is not just a pizza shop. It's a place of beauty, and art," I said defensively.

"Ooooookay…." Will said, trailing off. We fell into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, I remembered something important.

"What happened to Maya?" I asked him. "Maya? Oh, the dryad." "Dryad?" I asked. "I'll tell you later," was Will's vague reply.

Nico mumbled in his sleep and turned into an uncomfortable-looking position. I got up and rested his neck correctly on his pillow.

Will looked at me curiously. I sighed at Nico and said," He doesn't take much care of himself, does he?"

Will shook his head. "He doesn't eat much, and he needs sleep," he said. "I need to have a talk with him when he wakes up," I said sternly.

"So, Lili. This is kind of a personal question, but do you have a mom or dad?" Will asked hesitantly. I immediately stiffened up. I sighed and said," My dad died before I was born. But Nico said that he was a-a _god._ " Will smiled at me. "Well, maybe we're gonna end up being siblings," he joked. "Who's your dad?" I asked curiously. "Apollo."

I nodded then yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight Will," I whispered. "Goodnight," he said pulling the covers over me. I felt my eyes droop and soon, I fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story. Please leave a review, I read all of them. Not that I have many reviews. *sniffle* *wipes tears from eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, though I doubt anybody noticed. Anyways, here's a new chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Images flashed across my eyes. I couldn't make anything out but a young guy in his twenties, looking suspiciously like Will with his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He flashed perfect white teeth at me, shining against his perfectly tanned skin.

I cringed away as the flashing images stopped, along with the image of the smiling man. He was the type that looked like he thought that he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. However, I felt a strange pull towards him.

His presence seemed . . . familiar. Almost like family.

The surroundings warped to what seemed to be a hiking trail. A pretty red-haired woman was jogging. With a jolt, I recognized my mother.

What was happening?

My mother was running incredibly fast, something I had inherited from her(it came in handy when running away from teachers armed with detention slips). I watched in amazement at her speedy running, when suddenly, _THWACK!_

I stared in horror as I watched my mom's ankle twist at an unnatural angle. "Mom!" I cried, reaching out for her.

I tried to move towards her, but I moved slowly, my legs dragging behind me as if I were trudging through molasses. Huffing, I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Ugh!" she grunted, trying to pull herself up, but utterly failing. "Dang it," she pounded her fist against the ground. I felt bad, but I couldn't help. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Young-Mom called. "Hello? Please, anybody!"

"Now, when you say anybody, do you mean _anybody?_ " a voice came out of nowhere. Both mine and Young-Mom's head whipped around to find the person who had spoken.

The same man that looked like Will who I saw in the dream was standing there with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed.

Young-Mom glowered at him, but since he was her only hope, she morphed her expression into a pleading look. "Can you please help me get back to my car? I twisted my ankle and I can't get up," Young-Mom said, looking like she was in real pain, as she tried to get up, but failing miserably, she flopped back down on the ground, grimacing when she touched her ankle.

The blond man chuckled, and asked," Well, what do I get in return if I do?"

Young-Mom growled and said,"Well, what do you want from me?" "Hmmm, maybe your soul … nah... your life would do good."

"WHAT?" Young-Mom exclaimed furiously. The man snickered like a little kid.

"I'm kidding, I just want your number."

"My number?" Young-Mom deadpanned.

"Unless, you want me to leave you here all alone . . ." he trailed off.

Mom scowled. "Fine, whatever. Now help me, you horrible excuse for a man."

The blond feigned offense. "I happen to think that I'm a very good man, thank you very much."

"Where did you come from? Mulan? Were you that guy who sang 'Be a Man' in disguise?" Young-Mom remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. Now, up you go," he laughed, winking at her. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Whoa there. Careful," he remarked as he helped Mom up by holding her shoulders.

She winced in pain. "I don't think I can do this," she panted, desperately looking at the weirdo guy.

He grimaced. "Well, there's only one way I can help you."

Mom snorted. "What are you- Hey! What in the-" she shouted as the man picked her up. At this point, I was laughing hard, but I felt a pang of guilt when I thought about Mom's ankle. This must be the time when my mom met my dad. Well, now I know where I got my sense of humor from. I snickered a bit more, then followed my parents through the woods, giggling when I heard growls of protest from my Mom, who was offendedly crossing her arms at the blonde guy, who was laughing at her.

"So," the man tried to make small talk," do you wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!" he protested. "It'll be funny!"

"No."

"I'll just say it anyways," he decided.

"Whatever," Mom said, rolling her eyes.

The man cleared his throat. "Ok, so if you ever get cold, stand in the corner of a room for a little while."

"Why?" I could tell she regretted the question right after she asked it.

"Because they're usually 90 degrees," he replied with a grin.

Mom glared at him. "Ok, here's another," he said.

Mom groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Don't look so excited. Ok, so the other day I was thinking about Switzerland like a normal person. Then I thought to myself, 'What's the best thing about Switzerland?' I still don't know, but the flag is a plus," he gushed.

I sighed, half-amused and half-wanting to jump off cliff. Basically, this scenario kept playing, with my supposed father making dumb jokes while Mom was looking dead inside. They finally reached a small hospital, and the images became a mirage, and I felt myself waking up.

* * *

"Hey, Lili. Wake up. We've gotta go see Mr.D and Chiron," a voice softly jostled me out of my slumber.

I grunted, my mouth tasting gross. I had what my mom would call 'dragon breath'.

"Come on. We can get breakfast," the voice said again. I immediately bolted up, feeling awake as the sun filtered in from the window, giving me energy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I chirped, getting out of the bed.

Will had an amused but curious look on his face. "You must have had a nice dream. You were laughing in your sleep."

My smile dropped.

"Lili? What's wrong?" Will asked me, his voice filled with concern.

I hesitated before telling him," I had a dream about my father."

Will's eyes widened. "Really? What did he look like?" he asked. "Well, he was tall, very blond, with a perfect tan and a literally blinding smile. He kinda looked like you. Not to mention the bad jokes," I explained.

Will got a suspicious look on his face. "No, it couldn't be. Her hair. . . " he mumbled to himself. I waved my hand in front of Will's face. "Hello, earth to Will. We need to get to visiting those people you were talking about earlier."

My voice broke him out of his reverie. He shook his head and said in a distracted voice, "Yeah, let's go."

I flopped out of bed and painstakingly stood up, yawning. Will smiled distractedly at me and left the room. I groaned and followed him out, accidentally banging my foot against the bed. "Ow!" I hopped up and down in pain, squeaking.

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.


End file.
